Hung's Pier
Hung's Pier is a classic seaside amusement park located on Pinepond's boardwalk in Pinepond in Vyond City. The park has been family owned and operated since 1971. Hung’s Piers has over 100 rides and attractions. It includes four amusement piers and two beachfront waterparks. Overview Pier Pier was the first of the three piers, opening in 1971 with a giant fiberglass slide named Giant Slide that cost 25 cents to ride, Tilt a Whirl, a steel roller coaster, a 16 car whip named Wacky Whip, and a carousel. Pier includes . Pier Pier Water Park + Beach Club Water Park Rides, Shops, and Restaurants Pier (1971-present) (This currently has 16 rides) # # Dante's Dungeon (2006-present) # Crazy Mouse (1998-present), A steel wild mouse # Balloon Race (1983-present) # Rockin' Tug (2003-present) # Tilt a Whirl (1971-present) # The Flyer (1995-present), Steel Inverted Suspended Looping Coaster-Custom # Under the Boardwalk (1985-present), A tropical themed log flume. It has artificial Palm Trees, rocks, and waterfall. Under the boardwalk the ride plays the song "Under the Boardwalk" and has people sitting on the beach and a Sea Dragon smiling. There are 2 conveyor lift hills. It replaced Hunted House. # Gravitation (2013-present) # (2007-present) A 140-foot (43 m) drop tower that creates freefall speeds of 50 mph with a vertical acceleration upwards of three G's. The ride experience features a very slow ascent, which is accented by custom designed LED lighting and an on-board sound system with thunderous sound effects. As the vehicle climbs, fog fills the air, and then without warning the vehicle is released and literally forced downward by a special launch system that generates faster-than-freefall speeds. # Condor (1988-present) # (1971-present),A family steel roller coaster # Rock and Roll (1998-present) # Giant Slide (1971-present) # Wacky Whip (1971-present), A 16 car whip attraction # Carousel (1971-present) Rainforest Cafe (1998-present) Auntie Anne's (1991-present) Hard Rock Cafe (April 1981-present) Pier (1976-present) (This currently has 24 rides) # # Moby Dick (2000-present) # Teacups (1976-present) # Zipper (1976-present) # Crazy Bus (1992-present) # (2004-present),Retheme of Dark River. # Vyond: The Movie Ride (2011-present), A 3-D hybird dark ride based on the 2006 film, Go!Animate: The Movie which combined roving motion-simulating vehicles, 3D projection animation, physical sets, in-vehicle audio, and special effects (wind, water, fog, and lighting). The ride carried a rider height requirement of 42 inches, but with a sign warning that some scenes within the attraction may be too intense for young audiences. This featured a ride system (vehicles, track, and ride control system) developed by the Entertainment Systems division of Oceaneering International, Inc called EVOLUTION Dark Ride System. The vehicles were capable of pitch, roll, heave, and yaw motions as they moved through the attraction, programmed to synchronize with the attraction show. The motion base had a four degree motor. It replaced Laff in the Dark. The ride lasted 3 minutes and 20 seconds, the length was 1,000 ft (300 m), and the capacity was 1,450 riders per hour. The ride has a gift show exit named VyondEx Store. # Musik Express # Wave Swinger # (1984-present), A steel shuttle boomerang coaster # The Big Easy # Kite Flyer # Scrambler (1976-present) # (1999-present), A steel sit down coaster # Arcade (2001-present) # Waltzer (1976-present) # The Big Easy (1987-present), A giant ferris wheel # Bounce (1982-present), A huge, springy yellow air mattress. # Musik Express (2001-present), A music express # Ocean's Radier (1993-present), A swinging # Surf's Up (1994-present), A frog hopper # Beach Bang-Up (1976-present),Bumper cars # Bear Affair (2003-present) # Elephant Express (1976-present), Classic elephant themed ride. and Waterpark Pier (This has 10 rides) # Madhouse Maze (1996-present) # (1996-present), A wooden roller coaster # Skycoaster (1996-present) # Skyscraper (1996-present) # Springshot (1996-present) # Screamin' Swing (1996-present) # Grand Prix Raceway (1996-present), A speedway # Former Rides, Shops, and Restaurants Pier Haunted House (1972-1983),Removed in favor for Under the Boardwalk log flume. Dante's Inferno (1971-2005),Replaced by Dante's Dungeon The Mystery Mine Ride (April 1992-October 2019), An IMAX screen with chairs that moved in synch with the movie. (April 1992-October 1996), A 4 minute SimEx-Iwerks film rotation of The Mystery Mine. (April 1997-October 2002), A 4 minute SimEx-Iwerks film rotation of The Mystery Mine. SpongeBob SquarePants 3-D (April 2003-October 2005), A 4 minute SimEx-Iwerks film rotation of The Mystery Mine. Instead of being in 4-D with special effects, the ride was in 3-D, and the seats would move (causing a very realistic fall during the Rock Bottom sequence). Yogi's Big Rescue (April 2006-October 2019), A 4 minute SimEx-Iwerks film rotation of The Mystery Mine.The Funtastic World of Hanna Barbera was here alternatively named Yogi's Big Rescue Toys R Us (April 1971-June 29, 2018),The first logo lasted from 1971-1972 which was the 1969-1972 logo, Second Toys R Us logo at Hung's Pier lasted from 1972-1976 and it was the 1972-1976 logo. Pier Dark River (1992-2003),A dark ride. Replaced by . Laff in the Dark (1976-2009),Replaced by Vyond: The Movie Ride. and Waterpark Pier Pier Incidents In June, 2014, GoAnimate:The Movie Ride broke down